Being Human  A Series 5 Fanfiction
by FoxieGal
Summary: Being Human  UK  - A series 5 fanfiction about a vampire a werewolf and a ghost sharing a B&B  Honolulu Heights  In Barry South Wales.  This won't happen in the TV show and is just a fanfic
1. Prolouge  Meet the Characters

**As Series 5 of Being Human (uk) isn't out yet… I thought I'd write something while we eagerly wait for it. The MAIN characters will be as following:  
>* Alex (Ghost)<br>* Hal (Vampire – Old one)  
>* Tom (Werewolf)<br>**

******************************************************************  
><strong>Chapter 1:

"Hal… I've got a box of matches that are all the wrong way around!" Tom exclaimed throwing Hal a box of matches, which Hal eagerly opened. He took each match out and laid them on them table perfectly, then put them back in the right way, one by one.  
>"Now that, Annie's … <em>Gone. <em>What're we going to do with ourselves?"  
>"Well, I'm quite liking this place. Screw unfinished business, 'cuz I'm staying 'ere." Alex beamed, watching Hal from the corner of her eye. He'd put the matches back and folded his arms over his chest.<br>"Who was that male she kept talking about anyway?"  
>"Who, Mitchell?" Tom questioned standing.<br>"Yes, that's him." Hal replied in a gentlemanly fashion.  
>"John Mitchell, she was in love with 'im. But, George staked him…" Tom went silent sitting back down, life was so uneventful without baby Eve to care for. Tom had quite grown to like Mitchell, despite the fact that he was a vampire. Alex sighed.<br>"I'm bored." She said, "And… I'm hungry." Nobody said anything in reply so she just stood up and glared at them. "Fine ignore me then you g-"  
>"Thank you Alex, for your stunning choice of words." Hal interrupted, not too keen to hear what she was about to say. She threw him a sarcastic smile and wandered off into the kitchen.<br>"Was'sup between you two then?" Tom asked.  
>"Nothing!" Hal exclaimed, standing up. Clearly exasperated.<br>"Suit yourself. Remember, you've got a shift at the shop today, with me… As usual."  
>"Yes, as usual. Now, I have a routine, and it must be completed." With that Hal walked off and climbed the stairs to his room, where he would make sure <em>everything <em>was positioned to perfection. He stroked the spines of his hardback books, all arranged in alphabetical order. Most people would think Hal had gone nuts, or had OCD… But the real cause, was temptation. He'd been taught, if he could just fight little urges and keep his mind focused on something different to blood of every minute of everyday; he'd be able to fight the bigger urges such as blood… The thought exited him, made his head spin with such a temptation, drawn in by the intoxicating smell and desire that made him what he was. A vampire.

Now let's take Alex, she'd at first not believed her fate, not believed what had become of her on such a short week holiday to Barry. As she'd stood there that day, staring at her corpse, neck ripped open, blood dribbling… Flies attracted to the body made her stomach turn, to think what had become of her, what Hal had done to her. She used to love Hal, but now they were just two kindred spirits, both dead and deceased in their own fashion. Immortality seemed like a gift, until you realise, you'll have to spend it alone. Not being seen by normals, hiding when there was ever a knock on the door, never being known and coping with the fact that you're dead, is all just so much to take in. A ghost can't stay forever, sooner or later the thought of having to bury and watch more loved one's die before you, is excruciating. A Psychological pain, as some would describe it. Not being able to grow up, or have children or do anything normal couples would be able to, even if you did find love. Sooner or later, the thought would torment you, torture you up to the point where you'd either just _fade_ away, hide away, or your door would appear. Alex, not knowing all that yet, didn't think her fate either good nor bad, she'd read the parchments and come to terms with the fact that all the _mythical _creatures existed, but she had yet to meet them all.

Now Tom, he's just your ordinary, childish and immature softie. Like a pet dog you could say… (No pun intended) Yet, somewhere deep inside, he's hiding his feelings, so deep you can't retrieve them. He has never felt as loved as any normal child had done when they were younger, he'd never had a birthday and he felt socially rejected by the world. Yet there he was, living like any other normal twenty one year old, with the exception of his monthly happenings, the three of them lived as housemates, in Barry – South Wales:

A vampire – A werewolf – And a ghost 


	2. An Unexpected Note

**As Series 5 of Being Human (uk) isn't out yet… I thought I'd write something while we eagerly wait for it. The MAIN characters will be as following:  
>* Alex (Ghost)<br>* Hal (Vampire – Old one)  
>* Tom (Werewolf)<br>**

******************************************************************  
><strong>Chapter 1 (sorry THIS is chapter 1)

Alex was in a rapid crowd of people, all surveying their surroundings, questioning where they were. Then she saw Hal, eyes ebony and crimson blood boiling. He stood on the outside of the large cage, filled with people… She tried to call out, but he merely hissed at her, and moved in for the kill.

Alex sat up with a start… Ghosts couldn't sleep, so she must've been daydreaming. Yes, that was what she'd been doing. She was eighteen years old and already felt more mature than she looked. She propped herself up onto her elbow and glanced over at Hal, sitting watching something on the television.  
>"What utter crap." He mumbled.<br>"Oi, don't disrespect the television _constable._" Alex said sarcastically pulling herself up from the armchair.  
>"Rent a ghost will you, and push off somewhere like… Uh, let's think," Hal paused with a sarcastic gesture of placing his finger curiously on his chin, he then looked at her and said firmly. "The attic."<br>"Screw you then, be like that." Alex said storming out to find Tom. Tom was curled up where Mitchells room had been, in the same bed, with the blue duvet that Mitchell had loved so much. Alex hammered on the door and stood waiting, but Tom didn't answer, so Alex rented a ghost and appeared beside him in the dark.  
>"<em>Bloody hell… <em>Does a closed door mean _nothing _to you!" He grumbled. He threw the duvet over his head and curled up underneath it.  
>"Do you want to talk…" Alex paused sitting on the bed, "About Allison dumping you?" She said gingerly.<br>"No…" Tom squeaked, "Not really."  
>"Well… Call me if you want to talk." She stopped as the doorbell rang, then someone continuously hammering on the door. Hal didn't seem like he was going to answer it, so Alex rushed downstairs and glared at Hal, peering through the window. Squinting past flowerpots.<br>"Who is _that?_" She mumbled.  
>"Who's who?" Hal asked standing to join her. Hal saw nobody.<br>"Who are we talking about… There's nobody there!" Hal exclaimed ferociously wandering to pour himself a glass of wine. And sure enough, when Alex looked again there was nobody there. Alex rushed to the door, and hoped to see somebody wandering away from the house, but when she opened the door she looked down to see a piece of paper held down by a large rock.

' H12 – He who committed shall return '

Confused Alex took the paper and called Hal.  
>"This was on the doorstep." She said placing the piece of crumpled paper before him. Hal pushed his wine glass aside and read it, he staggered back.<br>"Do excuse me a moment…" He said rushing to find Tom. "TOM! TOM! THIS IS URGENT OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR NOW!" Hal raged hammering on the door with an urgency he'd never felt before. Hal waited, and finally a groggy looking Tom appeared.  
>"Wot?" He asked grumpily.<br>"You know of the Massacre Box 20 Killings?" Hal asked holding the paper to Tom.  
>"Yeah… Duh, all over the news for weeks, Mitchell got arrested." He said rubbing his eyes.<br>"Anyway, what's H12 got in relevance to the Box killings?" Tom asked.  
>"Nothing…" Hal replied going back downstairs.<br>_He who committed shall return._ The words haunted Hal, he'd never met Mitchell… But surely it could mean, Mitchell would return. He considered the option, Annie had said he'd been staked. A staked vampire cannot be resurrected, the chances were miniscule but with Herrick and Daisy still being alive, they might have some use for him. Hal recalled everything he'd been told… He tucked the paper into his pocket and walked back over to Alex.  
>"Hey, I'm not getting the fuss here…" She said plainly.<br>"You don't need to know, you wouldn't understand and anyway, it's nothing."  
>"If it's nothing, then what aren't I to understand?" She asked stubbornly. Hal sighed heavily, and ignored her. He would need to study on the fact of staked vampires being brought back.<p>

Hal shook his head, this was bull- No he would refrain from losing his dignity. He flicked through again, each yellowed page seeming yellower than before. This was getting ridiculous, he'd been reading the same seven lines from different pages for the past two hours. He stopped flicking through, he ran his finger down the page… There it was!

_' A vampire whom has been staked can be resurrected, the chances are miniscule because of the risk implied within the process of bringing back the dead. All that's needed is a vampire or supernatural who has known the vampire for long enough to recall the important events of life and how the vampire died, and an item of clothing from the selected deceased vampire. Risks include the strain put on the vampire performing the act of resurrection and even death under some circumstances._

_When brought back, there is a slight chance that the vampire might not remember who he/she is, where they are, and what they are… If this happens then there is no way to undo what has been done. This process can only be performed once and if staked again may not be performed and won't have any result the second time._

_All one needs to do, it place both hands on the item of clothing selected and close your eyes and think of the day they'd been transformed and the day they died, repeat until you feel you can think no more. And keep repeating until finally the body of the vampire has been formed.'_

Hal contemplated this, he closed the book and thought about what Annie had mentioned about Herrick. Herrick had close friendship with Daisy and Ivan and they would surely and most definitely know how Mitchell died. Well it was obvious, he was staked, but they needed to be able to recall the scene as if they were there… Hal sighed heavily as the doorbell rang, he stood up and ran down the stairs. He flung open the door and leaned against the doorframe. An young and pretty woman, Hal hadn't given the thought that she might be a succubus, because he was immediately intrigued by her presence… He invited her in without further ado.

"So how did that lovely man who used to live here die?" She asked, not a hint of suspicion in her tone.  
>"He was staked… Right here in this room actually. By his best friend George Sands, Mitchell said he'd caused enough pain and would end up killing again if something wasn't done to stake him. Then he asked George to stake him, and George, did so and told him that he was doing it because he loved him…" Hal covered his mouth quickly after he'd said it.<br>"Oh my god! What did I just tell you?" He'd come to terms with what he'd said and stood, feeling almost guilty.  
>"Why thank you young man, you have proved a help to me, I shall use the resurrection of thousands of vampires to form an army, and kill <em>every single itty bitty <em>werewolf that _ever _lived!" She chuckled and clicked her fingers, disappearing into a puff of smoke.  
>"Hell… What have I done?" Hal didn't even recall Annie telling him any of that information, she'd clearly stated that she didn't want to talk on the subject… And they'd said no more, but then again Hal had just been in the presence of what appeared to be the ghost of a succubus. He hammered his fist onto the coffee table and sprung up the stairs. He needed to sort this out; yes he was all for the resurrection of one of Annie's friends, but he was going to be used as a weapon against him and Tom. This time Hal did not hesitate to knock, he just threw open Tom's door. Tom and Alex just stood curiously looking at him.<br>"Tom, Alex, maybe I lied, there is something more to that note than it seems!"


	3. A plan to save the werewolves

**As Series 5 of Being Human (uk) isn't out yet… I thought I'd write something while we eagerly wait for it. The MAIN characters will be as following:  
>* Alex (Ghost)<br>* Hal (Vampire – Old one)  
>* Tom (Werewolf)<br>**

******************************************************************  
><strong>Chapter 2

John Mitchell sat up, his brow furrowed he looked around. Where the hell was he, as he stood up he brushed his jeans down and surveyed his surroundings, as he turned around he saw a short man dressed in police uniform, round face, wispy blonde hair that didn't cover all of his head, and big wide eyes.  
>"Mitchell." The man said, smiling.<br>"And you are?" Mitchell questioned, maybe it would be best if he acted dumb...  
>"Mr Herrick." Was all he said.<br>"Where are we?" Mitchell asked looking around him…  
>"<em>Simpleton…" <em>The woman behind Herrick muttered.  
>"What was that!" Mitchell spat, clenching his fists into balls at his sides.<br>"Kara, shut up. We're in a graveyard." Herrick beamed, eager to take Mitchell under his wing. "What we're going to say to you now is vital-"  
>"Thank you, but I want to look around, I think I can manage finding my way back here at, let's say midnight." Mitchell stated, looking down his nose at the man. Mitchell may have appeared scruffy, but to those who knew him an idol, an <em>inspiration.<em> Yes Mitchell couldn't quite recall some events, yet he could briefly remember a B&B…  
><em>"What was the name of it?"<em> He asked himself… He pondered for a moment, walking away from Herrick and the woman. He would go there, he wouldn't have remembered unless there was something important there… Be it family, or his home, or just _something. _He would go there.

Hal was sitting staring at the TV, not paying any attention, but Tom was intrigued by whatever was on, Alex just wandering about, not really sure _what_ she was doing.  
>"Look at that! Oh yeah, wow… That's amazing! Hal are you seeing this?" Hal looked up.<br>"Huh, what?" Hal shook his head.  
>"Nevermind." Tom said, clearly disappointed that he couldn't share his interests with his best friend.<br>"He's coming…" Hal stood abruptly and paced the living room floor.  
>"Who's coming?" Alex asked, spinning around and pacing the floor beside Mitchell.<br>"H12…" Tom answered for Hal, and stood there looking at the door. "Stop pacing, it puts me on edge." Hal and Alex stopped pacing and Hal leaned against the window, pulling the blind apart so he could squint at anyone walking toward or away from the house.  
>"Is that him?" The question was directed to Tom.<br>"Bloody well looks like 'im." Tom replied squinting also through the blinds. A tall man with black curls falling over his face was climbing up the steep hill toward Honolulu Heights. He had a solemn expression, almost serious, his brows furrowed as he walked up the cobblestone path. He stopped before he got to the door and looked up, taking in everything about the house. _Someone _certainly lived here as there were lights on. Was this what he'd come to see? He took one step closer and gingerly knocked on the door. He hadn't waited two seconds before the door was opened and a young man in his twenties wearing a vest shirt appeared at the door.  
>"Mitchell?" The man asked hesitantly.<br>"T-" Mitchell's brow furrowed even more trying to recall the name, suddenly a ferocious stench came to Mitchell. "Werewolf." Was all he said, the man's eyes went wide.  
>"It's alright, I have no intention of hurting you… But aren't you… Tom?" He asked.<br>"Yeah mate, that's me Tom Mcnair. It all flooded back to Mitchell, he gasped.  
>"Where's Annie? I want to see Annie!" Mitchell didn't dare step in, this may have been his house, but he needed to be re-invited in.<br>"Come in, we need to tell you some things." Mitchell stepped in, it felt ultimately good to be home.

"So… Annie's …"  
>"Yeah, baby Eve died with her!" Tom exclaimed, feeling guilty for Eve's death.<br>"Baby… who?"  
>"Eve. Nina and George's baby, she was the saviour."<br>"Well it's settled, I'm going back for Annie." Alex peered around the kitchen door. "Who's she?" Hal coughed and looked at the floor.  
>"That's Alex, uh – I well, I sort of killed her and now her ghost <em>lives<em> with us."  
>"Right, well, Alex what's your unfinished business?"<br>"I dunno." She replied, but as soon as she'd said it, a black door appeared where the kitchen door was. "I guess it was to meet you…" She smiled, then gulped, "I'll open it, you go… We'll wait for you 'ere." Mitchell nodded and glared at the door.  
>"I'm comin' to get you Annie." He stated as Alex opened the door.<br>"Be careful!" Tom shouted as Mitchell stepped into the blinding light of the door.

He was in another hallway, he didn't want to have to go through this _again. _What with Lia and all his memories in the doors from his past venture to Purgatory. Maybe this would be different, he spun around, scanning the hallway for a sign of somebody, he saw nobody.  
>"Well this is going to be bloody eventful." He stated as he looked down what seemed to be a never ending corridor. Taking a deep breath he was about to open the first door when there was a sound of footsteps behind him. He didn't dare to turn around, he considered saying 'Hello Lia' but decided not to. He just stood, hand on the door, waiting for it to say something.<br>"Mitchell…" A familiar voice said, this time Mitchell turned around. A coffee skinned girl with black curls wearing a grey cardigan stood before him.  
>"Annie?" Mitchell asked, awestruck.<br>"Hello Mitchell." She said, smiling. "There was a prophecy that you'd return."  
>"Was there really?" Mitchell said sarcastically circling Annie.<br>"Yes. There was, on a piece of paper, arrived at Honolulu heights." She replied.  
>"And who sent it?" He said quizzically.<br>"Me." Was all she replied with. "I've missed you, ever since I came back here… I've wished you'd come and save me again."  
>"That's what I've come to do!" Mitchell exclaimed hugging Annie, but she pulled away.<br>"I'm not coming!" She exclaimed.  
>"Why, you might not get another chance?"<br>"I don't want to see what four years have changed since I left." She said plainly, seeing the pain in Mitchells eyes. She felt a coldness inside her that she'd never felt before as she turned around and strode back down the hall.  
>"Wait! Do you recall…" Mitchell inhaled, "All those times, spent together?" Annie, turned around and ran back toward Mitchell, tears streaming down her face. She kissed him with a passion she hadn't felt before as he spun her around.<br>"I love you." She muffled into his hair, then he placed her back down, "And if you love me too, you'll let me go." She said crying, she turned back and this time when she walked away and Mitchell called for her she only said,  
>"In time Mitchell, in time. When the chance comes again, come here. And I'll be waiting, then I'll come home with you." A single tear slid down Mitchell's face, as he pulled open the door back to Honolulu Heights.<p>

"Look! It's Mitchell!" Tom exclaimed standing up.  
>"Where's Annie?" Hal asked.<br>"She's not coming back, not for the moment anyway." Mitchell replied with strained effort to refrain from crying. Hal nodded solemnly, as did the others, feeling his pain.  
>"Mitchell, we must kill Herrick and Kara. They want to wipe out werewolves…" Hal stated.<br>"I said I'd meet him at midnight, I'll have to wash the smell of werewolf from me before I go. But I'll meet him back at the graveyard, find out his plans and then come back here." He paused, "Have something devised for when I get back." He said running up the stairs to wash. 


End file.
